


Sugar Sugar

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, could be read as gen - Freeform, pretty silly and lighthearted, will i ever write steve not simply taking whatever he wants? mmm probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: If Javi had to compare Steve to an animal, he’d be a dog. Friendly and loyal, a little lazy sometimes, likes to stick his nose into places he doesn’t belong. Busts out an effective pair of puppy dog eyes when he wants to get his way.Javi is a dog guy so he knows how to deal with him. He half listens as Steve trails behind him to the break room, drawling a detailed accounting of his new theory on why their recent raid was a bust. Gives him just enough attention so that he doesn’t feel ignored—a nod when he hears his name, a tilt of the head to show he’s listening even as he keeps his eyes on the coffee he’s pouring into his mug. Next to him, Steve leans in to emphasize a point and then steps away restlessly and picks up a couple of sugar packets to juggle through his fingers.
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Sugar Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "coffee."

If Javi had to compare Steve to an animal, he’d be a dog. Friendly and loyal, a little lazy sometimes, likes to stick his nose into places he doesn’t belong. Busts out an effective pair of puppy dog eyes when he wants to get his way.

Javi is a dog guy so he knows how to deal with him. He half listens as Steve trails behind him to the break room, drawling a detailed accounting of his new theory on why their recent raid was a bust. Gives him just enough attention so that he doesn’t feel ignored—a nod when he hears his name, a tilt of the head to show he’s listening even as he keeps his eyes on the coffee he’s pouring into his mug. Next to him, Steve leans in to emphasize a point and then steps away restlessly and picks up a couple of sugar packets to juggle through his fingers.

“Well,” Javi offers, picking up his coffee and turning to head back to their desks. He claps his free hand on Steve’s shoulder, stops himself from ruffling his hair and scratching behind his ear, and tries to look sympathetic. “You know how it is sometimes.”

“Sure,” Steve says, brow furrowing slightly. Javi’s vague platitude may have missed the mark. “I know, but what I’m saying is—”

Javi tunes him out again, taking a seat and focusing on a bracing sip of hot coffee. Steve perches on the edge of his desk and just as the caffeine hits Javi’s bloodstream, waking him up enough to start listening, Steve is winding down, turning quiet and thoughtful and staring off into space. Javi sets down his mug and picks up the file on his desk, the one that had set Steve off in the first place, and skims it to fill in the details. Steve is most likely right about this one, he thinks. They probably need to cull the informant they’d been relying on last week.

He raises his head to tell him as much, but his eyes catch on Steve’s hands and his voice fails him. Steve is ripping open the little pink packets of sugar and pouring them carefully into Javi’s cup, a cascade of white granules disappearing into the hot coffee.

“What are you doing,” Javi says. Disbelieving.

Steve selects a pencil from the pen cup next to his hip and uses it as a coffee stirrer, mixing the sugar into the brew. “Just making it drinkable,” he shrugs, and steals a sip for himself.

“That’s _my_ coffee you’re ruining,” Javi protests. Steve has the gall to look offended, bright eyes going wide.

“I made it better!” he insists. “I don’t know how you drink that shit straight. Anyway,” he continues, pushing the cup back towards Javi as though it’s his to give, “mi café es su café, right?”

“That’s not—” Javi starts, then sighs and gives up. He takes an experimental sip and makes a face. “It’s too sweet,” he grouses.

Steve laughs, all golden retriever joy, and rounds the edge of their desks to sit back at his own seat. Javi sighs, discovering he’s unable to hold the grudge, and sets the coffee mug right at the edge where their desks meet, putting it within Steve’s reach. It feels less like feeding a dog under the table and more like letting him sleep in the bed with you, and as Javi settles back in his chair, he thinks, he may not know how to deal with this as well as he thought he did.


End file.
